Ls decicion de Joe
by makukita1
Summary: La decicion que Joe debe tomar no sera tan facil pero al final termina perdiendo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola espero que les guste porque es mi primer fic…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son sacados de la serie ya se darán cuenta :D**

CHAN POV

Sentada en el tronco de un viejo árbol que se encuentra en una plaza a la vuelta de mi casa pensé si Joe ya no anda conmigo que sería de mi y que va a hacer el sin mi presencia en su corazón.

Resulta que yo estando en este lugar veo a Joe caminando con Alice de la mano

-¡JOE y ALICE! Me puse a llorar desaforadamente aunque no se porque ya que no me había hecho mal que el haya terminado conmigo.

JOE POV

Caminando por una plaza con Alice mi nuevo amor encontré a Chan llorando en un tronco del árbol más grande de ese lugar

-¿Chan que te ha pasado? Mirando sus ojitos tan brillantes de lágrimas

-¡NADAAAAAA! Me fui solo corriendo para no ver a esa fea pareja

-Alice no entiendo ¿Por qué no me quiere hablar?

-No será porque la dejaste y al mínimo tiempo me quisiste a mi para ser tu novia -.-

-Puede ser! Pero si a ella no le importo mucho todavía no lo puedo entender… x.x

-Mira Joe trata de pensar en lo que has cometido hablá con ella para ver si la gran furia era por eso… ya te digo que a mi no me metas te puedo ayudar pero YO NO TENGO NDA QUE VER **(N/A:Por cierto lo dijo con una vos media baja y tímidamente)**

CHAN POV

No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto pero bueno la verdad no me interesa que sigan con su "absurda relación" porque lo mío ya fue para él no existo y él para mi tampoco así que no debo ponerme a llorar por el ¡es una pérdida de tiempooooo!

Pensando bien esta situación decidí hablar con Joe entonces cuando nos vimos en la escuela Cachirulo, mi escuela desde que yo tenía 12 años, lo busque para hablarle cuando Alice me dijo que él tenía que hablar conmigo me puse más loca en buscarlo y fue así que llegue a un punto de la búsqueda que lo encontré

-¡JOE! Quiero hablar con vos…

-¡Hey Chan! De hecho yo también tengo que hablar con vos… empiezo yo… Quiero saber si en verdad tu me quieres y si en esa plaza estabas llorando por mi relación con Alice.

- Nooo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Coo…moo… voi a lloo llo loorar por eso…? Pero no lloraba por la muerte de un pariente mío que era muy querido por todos…

- Ok! Si vos lo decís está bien. Mmmm… Chau me voy con Alice.

Caminando hacia el baño cada vez me avergonzaba más me mire en el espejo sucio con temperas que las niñas pequeñas llamaban ROCOCOES al igual que yo cuando era pequeña la verdad que es una tendencia que nunca se fue bueno en fin avergonzada por lo malo que fue ese momento decidí lavarme la cara y estar bien lista para entrar al salón…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado después lo sigo…por favor dejen comentario chaaauuu... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaa estoi de nuevo con el segundo capituloo!**_

_**Disclaimer: esta historia me pertenece, no fue inventada por otra persona que no sea yo.**_

CHAN POV

Cuando toco la campana de la escuela para que nos vayamos decidí ir a caminar un rato para poder despejarme en el momento que yo atravesé la puerta de salida siento unos gritos que decían:

-¡Chan Chan! Esperanos! ¿Podemos acompañarte?

¿Es una broma o qué? Pensé que como iba a pedirme Joe y Alice si podían acompañarme a caminar un ratito entonces no me quedo mas remedio que dicirles que si.

-Mmm… si no hay problema igual es por un ratito es PARA DESPEJARME DE LA VERGÜENZA… Ups se me escapoooo..!

Joe y Alice- ¡VERGÜENZA! ¿De qué?

-Nada nada solo una equivocación. :S

-Okey como quieras bueno Chan nos vamos por aquí con Alice. ¡Chau nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

JOE POV

-Alice no puedo creer que le haya dado vergüenza llorar por nuestra estupenda relación!

-Y bueno se ve que es media tonta y no entiende que nosotros nos amamos entonces se pone celosa y con los pelos de punta por que vos ya no la queres.

-¡Bueno bueno! ¡No te pases de la raya Alice…! Puede ser pero yo todavía la quiero es mi amiga!

-¿A claro todavía la queres? Mira Joe por que no pensas a cual prefris y después me contas por que la verdad no te banco mas la queres pero después decis que no la verdad no te entiendo… ¡CHAU!

-¡No Alice no te vayas

Bueno al final me quede solo me fui para mi casa pensando en lo que dijo Alice y la verdad prefiero a las dos por que son lindas pero más linda es Alice aunque es mas buena Chan Alice es muy llorona además pero Chan es KARATECA y eso me gusta en una chica.

OH MY GOD es más difícil de lo que creí las quiero a las dos pero elijo Alice pero como le digo a Chan que ya no la quiero si todavía la quiero. ¡Tengo que mentirle a Alice y decirle la verdad a Chan!** (N/A: Alto lio el de Joe) **

¡Bueno ya es martes es hora de confesar!

En la escuela:

-Alice como estas ya tome una decisión y te elijo a vos porque sos "hermosa y buena" excepto por lo que le dijiste ayer a Chan pero lo escuche yo solo. ¿Ya le dijiste a Chan de lo que paso?

-¡Wiii! ¡Gracias Joe yo también te amo! Y por cierto si le hable y espera tu decisión.

La busque a Chan con desesperación pero con nervios hasta que la vi abriendo su casillero.

-¡Chan!

-Hola ¿Qué queres?

-Necesito hablarte de la decisión

-¡Ok! Empezá

-Mira quiero que sepas que yo todavía te quiero e tuve que mentir a Alice porque si no me dejaba pero para mi siempre vas a ser mi amiga aunque vos no quieras ya se que es medio cursi lo que te digo pero mi corazón es tan tonto que no puede evitar decir tonterías entonces me quedo con Alice pero vos so mi amiga. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Si cómo no! Me alegro seguro que ella es tan tonta como vos y quedate tranquilo que las locuras que te dijo ayer cuando se fueron yo las escuché, nos vemos a la salida bye!

-¡Ok! Chau!

CHAN POV

No lo puedo creer miro al espejo y me tapo la cara y me destapo la cara con la mano diciendo ¡CUKO, CUKO, CUKO! Que fea soy no me gusto mucho su decisión porque todavía no conoce mis instintos naturales ni los de Alice y bueno que se le va a hacer que se ahogue y listo. Pero todavía sigo sin entender porque me enojo si no me interesa tal vez porque mi gran cabeza con mi gran pelo no piensa en sus acciones

-¡Acomodate pensamiento de la cabeza! ¡Acomodate!

- …

Pasados tres días un día en la escuela Joe me dijo lo siguiente

-Chan me pelee con Alice porque me dijo que era un mal muchacho y que me gustaban todas las chicas que a ella no le prestaba atención. Entonces decidí venir a ver si todavía tengo un espacio en tu corazón.

-JAJAJA,,JOJOJO,JUJUJU (alta risa la de chan) Mira a mi no me interesas mas ya fue lo nuestro la verdad que tiene razón ella buscate a otra para que te quiera. A mi ni me mires por chiflado te quedaste sin las dos.

-¡Tenes razón hum hum… ¡

Después de esta conversación decidí ir a buscar a Alice para ver como se sentía.

-¡Alice!

-¡Chan! ¡Qué raro que vengas a buscarme!

-Si es medio raro pero pensamos igual… por tonto el pierde

-Tenes razón

A partir de ahora pensé en alejarme de Joe y pasar momentos con Alice.

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado! Un beso**


End file.
